The Only Difference Between You And Me Is You Got Caught
by xXOliveOilXx
Summary: AU What happens when the kids we know and love don't actually come from South Park... but they instead meet each other in Prison? (All the kids show up-as adults of course xp!) Written in Stan's POV T for now.
1. This is not fair

_Now I don't really like this part of the story, so I'll just skip by it really quickly. It all started late one night, when, my girlfriend, Wendy and I were going to Stark's Pond for our "anniversary". When I say anniversary, I don't exactly mean what you guys think. Wendy and I have been going on and off for about three years now, with her breaking off and starting the relationship time and time again. So it's kind of an anniversary of when we first got back together after middle school. We aren't counting anything before then because relationships before high school usually aren't serious in the least._

_ Anywhore, it was super late at night, and I parked my truck in the parking lot and walked hand in hand with Wendy to the pond. She brought a lil' cute picnic basket, she's into cutesy dates, and started to unfold the blanket and take out all of her homemade goodies we would soon feed each other. _

"Babe, all this food looks delicious! How long did it take you to make it?" I leaned down to give her a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you!" She gave me that signature smile of hers, "It doesn't matter how long it took, just matters I put a lot of effort into it." She looked into my eyes, leaned up towards me and took my lips into hers. I put my hand under her chin to get a better angle, and kissed her softly. It was gentle, and felt really good. Almost as if I was meant to be here, in this moment. Then something totally destroyed it.

My car alarm went off, and scared the shit out of both of us, making her jump and clink our teeth together, in the process biting my tongue. "Just a second, I'll be right back," I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, and got up, and ran toward the noise from my truck. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw a guy, about thirty, trying to break into my truck.

"YO! THE FUCK YOU DOING?" I yelled at him, hoping I would scare him off. He ran away, as expected, and I clicked a button on my keys to shut the fucking truck up. As I was walking back to Wendy, I heard her scream. My head whipped around in my opposite direction. I sprinted over with concern, soon finding three men holding her down, in the process of pulling her pants off. I was so infuriated, a bravely and without a second thought, recklessly flipped out my pocket knife and sliced it at the nearest man I could reach.

"Hey kid! The fuck is your problem?!" I heard the man I hit hiss, and fall to the ground. The other two looked up, and ran away. Wendy stood up shakily, tears in her eyes, and ran towards me. The man I sliced looked up at me, then down to his wound he was covering. Blood was all over his hands, his clothes, and it was dripping on the ground. He lifted his hands off the wound and revealed a deep gash in his upper thigh. I knew then that I hit a major artery, and if he didn't get medical attention soon, he would die. Wendy just gripped my side tightly, weeping into the sleeve of my sweatshirt.

I heard sirens in the distance, and I dropped my knife in fear_. 'What if they're coming for me? What if I get charged with murder? Surely by the time he gets to the hospital, he'll die from loss of blood…_' "Stan.. is that the police? Maybe they can arrest him..?" Wendy asked me sadly. I thought to myself, there are two other guys that probably called the cops on me. It's three against two, and since they weren't a couple of teenagers and legit adults, they could all chip in for a really good lawyer and would be believed easier. "Wendy… no matter what happens.. I'll always be there for you. Ok?"

"..Stan.. what are you saying?" She looked up at me with worry in her eyes. "You did call the police, right?"

"…No, it wasn't me."

Everything then seemed like it happened in slow motion.

Bright lights of blue and red blinded my vision, and Wendy was pulled apart from me.

Some guys with a stretcher came in running and propped the guy onto it, and they rolled him out of my sight.

Next thing I know I hear a "PUT YOUR HANDS UP, OVER YOUR HEAD."

"GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES, NOW!"

I did as I was told, showing little to no resistance whatsoever. All I had to do what explain the situation, that I gashed him out of self defense, and hopefully I could just snuggle with Wendy and forget all about this. I was then shoved onto the ground, my face sliding against the rumble and dirt mixture. I remember them telling me my rights, by law as well somewhere in the background of all the action. They handcuffed me, dragged me up by the back of my hoody, and made me lean against the hood of one of the police cars. The officer patted me down, and once knew I was free of any weapons, he shoved me into the back of his car, slammed the door shut, and drove away from Stark's Pond.

"H-Hey! This is a misunderstanding! I shouldn't be the guy you're arresting!"

"Yeah right kid. I get a call saying a teenager stabbed an old man out for a peaceful stroll around the pond. How do you get out of that?"

"The man was ganging up on my girl and the three of them were trying to rape her! I was just trying to scare them off!"

"So you stab an old man in a vital artery and leave him to die?" I stayed silent. He was right. I had no right to do stab him that deep, or stab anyone at all..

"I panicked Ok?! I mean what would you do Sir if your wife was pinned down my three older guys?!"

The police officer gave me a dirty look through the rear view mirror, and the simply replied with, "I would tell your story to the judge, and let them decide… I'm just the guy that does what he's told… You better get yourself a good lawyer, too."

I laid back in my seat in the backseat and sighed. This was gonna be a long ass night, and it's gonna suck.

_I got to the county jail, and was held there until my court date came around. They appointed me a lawyer, but the jury seemed to believe the plaintiff's side, as I predicted. Two separate stories were told to the judge and apparently mine seemed more farfetched, so I was accused guilty. Of course though, since the old man I stabbed dies before he got to the hospital, I was charged with second degree manslaughter, and FOUR FUCKING YEARS OF PRISON. I remember how gaped my mouth was when the judge slammed down that damn hammer. I could hear my mom and Wendy crying in the benches behind me, and I could feel the police officers pick me up, and lead me out the door._

**Chapter 2**

I was asked what size I was, and then I was tossed clothes. I was told to strip, asked to squat, and fucking got a finger shoved up my asshole, apparently to see if there was "anything there". I then changed into a white t-shirt, was given orange cargo pants, a pair of long black socks, some cool timberland-looking boots, and a heathered gray sweatshirt. Then after a lot of waiting with a bunch of other people that were heading for the same place I was, we were all loaded onto a bus.

"Move the fuck over kid," a husky black guy towered over my seat and me, and I quickly scooted over more towards the window, and squishing myself a little more to the wall of the bus then necessary, but I didn't want to have to touch him, so I was good. The bus ride was long, and filled with chatter about who everyone was, what number of time they've been to jail, and what they got in for. Apparntly there was a lot more homosexuality in this place then I thought, because even though it was just our first times seeing these guys, some were already flirting with one another… Gays made me sick.


	2. Guess I'm Freshmeat

I was asked what size I was, and then I was tossed clothes. I was told to strip, asked to squat, and fucking got a finger shoved up my asshole, apparently to see if there was "anything there". They let me keep my upside down cross though, because it signified my religion or something like that, and one religious item was accepted. I then changed into a white guinea tee, was given white cargo pants, a pair of long black socks, some cool timberland-looking boots, and a heathered gray sweatshirt. I was also given a bomber jacket, a white sweater, and a beige t-shirt, but I just held on to those with the pillows and sheets they handed me. Then after a lot of waiting with a bunch of other people that were heading for the same place I was, we were all loaded onto a van

I moved to the back of the van, the three seater, and sat in the middle. I didn't think there were that many men with me, so I thought I could sit in the back alone. Sadly for me, inmates weren't allowed to sit in the passenger seat, so the extra sixth guy had to sit with me.

"Move the fuck over kid," a husky black man towered over my seat and me, and I quickly scooted over more towards the window, and squishing myself a little more to the wall of the bus then necessary, but I didn't want to have to touch him, so I was good. The ride was long, and filled with chatter about who everyone was, what number of time they've been to jail, and what they got in for. It was uncomfortable, for me at least, and I stayed quiet for the whole time, avoided any conversation-not that anyone wanted to talk to me anyways.

We then rode through the fenced gates. There were fences at least a good twenty feet here, topped off with barbed wires. The van parked in front of a sidewalk, a good fifty feet from the entrance. As we exited the van, there were already some inmates outside, occupying the prison's front yard. We walked in a single filed line, while they spat at us, gave us some dirty stares, and some even laughed and whispered to others near them. They were mostly laughing at me, but the only reason I could think of is because I was this really short scrawny white kid, compared to this entire tall buff darker crowd of people I'm walking with. I remember I saw this one kid, maybe about a year or two older than me with a head of really red hair. It had loose curls, and the kid had his arms crossed and was looking down leaning against the fence some distance away from the sidewalk, but still within a crowd of people. With further observation, I noticed he wasn't talking to anyone, more like looking off to the side, unlike everyone else, before I was shoved inside by this guy behind me.

The insides of the place had a dark and messy looking atmosphere. It reminded me of a hospital-kind of like the one in the horror movie, "The Ward" or something like that. I followed the guys in front of me, to a correctional officer. The officer made us all get in line, and directed us to our rooms. Before she read the list off to where everyone would go though, she quickly stated that we must report back to her after we drop of our "belongings "in our rooms. As I anxiously waited for my turn-I was getting tired of carrying all this shit-I saw that there were people with different colors of cargo pants. Some had yellow; others had red, blue, and white. They gave me white pants to change into, and everyone online with me had white pants on, so I was confused. Was it like based on how well you behaved or something? Or maybe on what day you were sentenced in? No, that was stupid. I would have to ask someone that latter, if I even plan on making friends or not. I have no idea what kind of guys are here, and since it's an all guy prison, I can't even say I want to make friends with some prissy bitches instead if all goes wrong.

Once it was my turn, she said I had room C99. She handed me a key on a chain and told me what to do with it.

"This key is to be used for only opening up the safe in your bedroom under the bed you are assigned to. You are to keep all personal items you do not want others to be touchin' in your room in there. If you are caught or narked on that you are using for hurting yourself or others, we will revoke this privilege from you, and you're gonna havta keep your shit all over the place where others can steal it. If you lose the key, tough shit for you, kid, you lost everything in there. There's also a keypad on it with numbers. That's for the officers to inspect your shit at any moment they want just to see you're not carrying prison property, drugs, or weapons in there. Capeesh?"

"Yes ma'am," I robotically said, and walked towards the way she pointed. Unfortunately for me, I got lost on my way to my room, and desperately looked around for an officer to get help from or something, but I couldn't find one. I'm pretty sure this short kid saw me being all frantic and panicky, cuz he came up to me and asked me what was up with me.

"Yo dude, chiiiiiill. I see you're new here. What are you lookin' for?" He was a happy guy, had his hood up from his sweatshirt, and shaggy sandy blonde hair sticking out in all sorts of directions. He was about a half inch shorter than me, so I felt a little comfortable that someone was my height for once.

"Uhh.. Yeah, I need to get to room C99. Can you please take me to it?" I asked him as nice as I could.

"Oh yeah, totally! That's my room! I bet you're the lucky guy that's taking our empty bed huh?"

This guy was extremely friendly, and I was kind of grateful for it. If anyone from the van I took here were guiding me to my room, I'd be shitting bricks by now. "I guess I am," I chuckled.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

"Stan,"

The blonde made a gesture with his hands as if to hurry up or move on in a circular motion.

"Marsh?" I almost asked, wanting to know if he wanted my last name.

"There we go. The name's McCormick," he took out his hand to shake mine, but saw I couldn't really do anything to it. "Oh sorry, forgot you still were carrying your stuff,"

"Oh it's cool," I quickly said so he wouldn't feel awkward.

He brought me to our room and I dropped off all my shit on the bed he said was open.

"So I'll see you at lunch? It's gonna be scary on your first day, might as well have a buddy ya know?" McCormick was talking to me, and I was a bit nervous when he said it was gonna be scary on my first day. Why would it be scary? Were there gonna be people trying to pick on me cuz I'm the new kid? Or what if they throw food in my face at lunch? Or what If I'm taking a shower and I drop the soap?!-I was freaking the shit out. I didn't want anything bad to happen on my first day, especially when I've never been to prison before. I had no idea what to expect, no leads, no nothing. So I decided it would be best to buddy up with this guy. "Yeah, that be cool on your part, thanks."

"Anytime!" He smiled and walked out of the room, leaving me alone. Thankfully I was paying attention to where I was going, because it was easier getting back to the officer who gave me my room number.

The officer waited for all the inmates to be back online with her, and she guided us all to a room with a camera and another two police officers. One by one we they made sit down in this chair and took out mug shots one by one. They handed us our ID's, and made us clip them on us somewhere. I chose to clip it on my pant pocket on the side of my left leg. It was around lunchtime, so we all were instructed to go to the cafeteria.

"OOOF!" I ran into something hard.

"Hey fucking freshmeat, watch your ass will you?!" This tall guy pushed me off of him to the floor. He had a tear drop tattoo under his eye."You messed with the wrong person, kid." He gave me such a dirty glare, and walked off.

"..The fuck was that?" was all that could come out of my mouth, and I didn't get up for a good thirty seconds.

* * *

**Sorry It took me so long to upload. I lost my original chapter, and was stuck rewriting it xp**

**also, it'll pick up. And thank you for your reviews! Also if you have any idea on what you wish to happen, please let me know! I'll include you inputs in later chapters! ^-^**


End file.
